


But I Have A Moustache

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, body transformations, genderfluid!Dark, wilford is in LOVE WOWIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Do you think you could do a Dantistache fic with genderfluid Dark??? If you don't wanna that's fine, I just really like your writing and you have requests open!!”- xxcreepypasta4lifexx





	But I Have A Moustache

“Well, it’s official. They have my face on their database. I won’t be able to go in person.”  
Dark sounded annoyed, more with himself that he’d let it get to this point. There were more efficient ways of getting information, but he’d been in a bit of a hurry and failed to notice one tiny camera watching him scope out the grounds.

To be fair, it had been movie night. He didn’t want to be late for movie night again.

He’d gotten onto the grounds the following week and had some rather nasty looking “dogs” with six legs each set on him. So that idea plan was scraped.

Wilford dabbed at his bite wounds with alcoholic wipes, and after Dark had explained the situation, Wilford spoke up.

“What if I went?”

“There is no way you’re going. Your version of gathering information is sleeping with half of the staff.”

“That’s not - not half!”

Anti looked up from his phone, clearly a little bored with the conversation.  
“Don’t ye have the same face anyways? Kinda defeats the purpose if it recognises Darks face.”

“...But I have a moustache.”

Anti just cackled.  
Wilford huffed.

“Well why don’t you go then?”

“Anti got himself recognised weeks ago.”

They all looked a little stumped. It was important. Not life-changing important, but important enough to their current collective cause.

Anti waved his hand somewhat dismissively.  
“You could do, uh, make up. Like, contouring. Some of those videos, their face looks like a totally different face.”

Anti looked over at Wilford like he’d have some sort of input for this topic. Wilford put his hand up, not even waiting for the question.

“Of course I know how. But that’s a bit much. I’d need padding and time to figure out - I mean, I don’t think make up exists for his skin tone.”

Neither noticed the contemplative thought on Darks face.

“No. If I’m going to present as a different gender, I might as well... well, I have a plan, regardless.”

He seemed hesitant, and slightly embarrassed. Wilford and Anti just looked confused.

“But enough of that. We’ll discuss it more tomorrow.”

“Is it bed time?”

“It’s bed time.”

And it was a good thing too that they were all tired enough, since Wilford couldn’t be coaxed to bed without promises of cuddles and make out sessions. Typically speaking, no one was opposed to this.

-

Dark had slept in the middle for once. Sometimes, being sandwiched in warmth was nice, and it eased his anxieties a little about the form he was planning on taking.

Anti was the first to cuddle close, feeling a tad clingy this particular morning. The first thing he noticed was Darks hips. They were... rounder, for lack of a better word, and softer somehow. It certainly wasn’t bad, it was probably similar to how Anti would have felt if he was waxed or something. But it did make him curious, since Anti knew Darks form and figure intimately well.

He ran his buzzing fingers along Darks shoulders, which were smaller, and there were dimples that hadn’t been there before. He heard a hum in response, and it had Darks familiar echo, but it didn’t rumble low the way Dark typical rumbled. It was light, and smooth, and reasonably high pitched.

At that, Anti quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“...Dark?”

“Mmm. Morning.”

“Dude. Ye’re all... girl.”

It was a form very unfamiliar to Anti, although he was sure he’d seen it in a picture somewhere in Wilfords belongings.

Dark looked down.

“Oh. Yes. I decided to switch forms for the mission.”

Anti looked a little dumb founded.

“So make up is some how too much but changing ye form, ye -“  
Anti lifted the blankets to see what the new form had, exactly.  
“Ye sex?!”

Wilford finally stirred.

“Why the yelling...”

He rolled over. Dark had been a little nervous about this part. Wilfords memory was not what it used to be and Dark was almost certain Wilford wouldn’t recognise the face of the new form.

After all, it had been countless years since he’d last seen Celine.

“Dark changed his... his? Is that...”

Dark sat for a moment and just felt and thought, all the parts and gut instincts one could feel about their own form, before coming to a conclusion and speaking.

“I think ‘she’ will do just fine today.”

At this point, Wilford too had sat up to rub his eyes. When Dark finally turned to gauge his reaction, Wilfords jaw had dropped. His eyes held something sweet and curious, like having fallen in love all over again. Some part of Dark distantly felt flattered, even bashful, if Dark had been capable of that sort of thing.

“You’re beautiful. This is... beautiful. It’s stunning, wonderful, just the most gorgeous, astonishing... wow.”

Dark had to crack a small smile, and Antis heart fluttered too, just a tad. It did concern him, vaguely, that this was permanent. But knowing Dark and his - no, her today - her strange powers, Dark would probably change to whatever suited her fancy on the day. Whatever helped her get the power and influence she sought.

-

The mission went by without a fault, Dark taking a little more care with the way she went about things. Although Wilford had to help with a few things. Dark had no real idea how to dress herself in this form. The one thing Wilford was a little unsure of was how to balance out the hips in this day and age - Anti put a helping hand in with that, going so far as to show her certain ways of walking in more powerful femme ways as opposed to the powerful masculine ways Dark had become used to. The pencil skirt and velvet jacket look worked.

That night, Wilford and Dark had had some private time while Anti sifted through terabytes of information that had been collected. Wilford had walked out looking almost dizzy, with a giveaway wet moustache, and damn it, Anti couldn’t not at least try the new form because damn it, he loved Dark and not the form she wore.

Anti walked out of the room looking slightly more confused than Wilford had, but just as giddy.

Dark, no doubt, slept rather sound that night.

Anti and Wilford almost assumed that Dark would change her form back overnight. But they woke up again the next day, Dark in the same form.

After saying their respective mornings, Wilford asked first.

“Still she?”

Dark thought a little.

“Not quite.”

Anti cocked his eyebrow in the best way he could despite not really being awake still.

“So like a... like, they? Like the neutral thing?”

Dark hummed.

“Yes. I think that will be appropriate for today.”

And so it was, Wilford helped Dark create a new suit entirely, a full body one that bulked out the shoulders yet hugged the hips.  
And it was goddamn terrifying. Dark looked stunning and scary and Wilford couldn’t have been more in love if he tried. Anti, frankly, was just impressed, and took a lot of pleasure in not having Dark tower over him for once.

Dark held a meeting in this way and there were comments, because of course there were comments, and Wilford tried to threaten people who spoke poorly but he didn’t even need to. Dark stood up for themself just fine. Their aura was different and almost drew Wilford in like a love potion while threatening everyone else in the meeting room.

Another day came and went and Anti had to admit that Darks voice in that tone was absolutely hypnotising. Talks of their next plans of attack weren’t nearly as boring and Anti had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. As much as Dark loves the attention and the comfort that this form brought, the next morning they had changed back. Wilford and Anti couldn’t bring themselves to be disappointed.

Wilford asked first.

“He today?”

Although Dark wouldn’t admit it, he felt a deep sense of satisfaction with being asked in the first place.

Dark looked down at his familiar form, and sighed contently.

“Most likely. I’ll inform you if anything changes.”

Anti clung to him from the back while Wilford kissed those lips that felt like home.

It surprised no one when Dark learned how to apply winged eyeliner.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
